


Together We Can Get Somewhere

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [24]
Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the big Prom is here, it’s about as romantic as these boys can possibly make it. Which is a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Can Get Somewhere

Fidgeting with his tie, Jared frowned at his reflection in the mirror before looking away. It wasn’t like he thought he was particularly ugly or anything, but seriously? Could anyone look good in a penguin suit? Jared wasn’t so sure.

Until the tap on his door of course.

“Come on,” he called and peered at himself once more, flattening his tie under his jacket and wondering for the hundredth time if he should have gone with the bow tie instead. But a bow tie had to be worse, undoubtedly.

The door opened and there stood Jensen. Just one look and Jared had to retract his thought that suits were always awful. Because Jensen? Jensen looked like a fucking _god_ in crisp black and white, his hair slicked back, and a warm smile already growing on his lips. The pants fit nicely around his middle, cuffs hanging along his polished shoes, suit jacket presumably downstairs or something not that Jared was complaining because that dress shirt? Amazing.

Jared never would have thought Jensen would look good in white but who was he kidding? Jensen could look good in anything and everything and more importantly, nothing at all.

For a few minutes they just stared at each other, taking in the fancy clothes so unusual for both of them, before Megan walked by and snorted. “Would you two stop drooling? Mom says the limo will be here in ten minutes and the parentals want photos.”

Laughing nervously, Jared stepped forward and had to force himself to not run a hand through his hair like he might normally – after all, it had taken almost an _hour_ to get it the way he liked it.

Jensen extended a hand before Jared closed the distance between them and his smile morphed into a full fledged grin. “You look amazing Jared.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jared murmured and curled his fingers over Jensen’s, stepping into him and dipping down automatically to kiss Jensen, full and deep. His heart flipped in his chest like it did in the very beginning of their romance. Like it did whenever Jensen clutched him like he couldn’t imagine anything better than this.

“Boys, Chad’s here!” His mom called up the stairs, barely getting the words out before they were both being slugged in the side. “And he’s heading up,” she added too late as both Jared and Jensen called a loud and collective. “ _Ow!_ ”

“God lovebirds, can’t wait until _after_ Prom for this disgusting kind of display?” Chad smirked at them both.

Jared had a really good retort, honestly, but then he turned to look at his friend and well, the words died on his tongue. _Damnit._ He was _not_ supposed to admit to finding his best friend being attractive _ever_. But that suit on Chad was like perfection, bringing the boy’s eyes out with a startling brightness. “Wow, Chad…”

“You actually look really hot,” Jensen finished off the sentence for Jared, his face showing the surprise Jared was clearly feeling.

“I know, right? I’m fucking sex in this thing.” Chad whirled, his arms raised to his side to show off every angle of him.

“Chad, Honestly!” Sherri called up the stairs once more causing him to flinched.

“Sorry, Mrs. P,” Chad swiftly apologized then turned toward them, grinning. “You both look mighty fine too, no surprises there.”

“Did Christian get to see you in that?” Jared asked quietly, turning to walk back into his room and get his nicely polished dress shoes.

“Are you kidding me? He probably wouldn’t have let me out of the house,” Chad snorted, sauntering over to the mirror and needlessly working the edges of his jacket.

“Really? I wouldn’t think he was the jealous type. At least not now.” Jensen joined Chad at the mirror, nudging him with his elbow to make room for his own reflection.

Chad snorted once more and shook his head. “That’s not why I wouldn’t have been let out of the house.”

Jensen got it before Jared did, groaning and shaking his head. Jared, on the other hand, had to force himself to think _that_ way, which was really not right because he didn’t want to consider what turn-ons his teacher had, even if the man also happened to be Chad’s lover. Yeah, it was a little fucked up.

“Don’t ask, don’t tell ladies,” Chad informed them with his usual snark but Jared knew it was something more than that.

Before, back when Chad was still living with his family and keeping his secret buried, Jared had missed some major clues that something was _wrong_. Now though, when he thought about how different Chad was back then, he could see just how far he’d come. Jared would never tell Chad – because he’d probably get a swift ass kicking – but he was really proud of his best friend for making it through everything and still being able to smile.

“Guys, honestly.” Megan reappeared in the doorway, this time with her hands on her hips and an annoyed pout. “Mom wants to do pictures, so stop curling your hair and get downstairs.”

“Wow, check you out little P,” Chad laughed and reached out to ruffle Megan’s hair, stepping back when she swung a fist at him. “This little one’s got bite.”

“Whatever Chad, we all know you still sleep with a stuffed animal,” Megan shot back then spun on her heels and headed back down the hall.

Chad looked back over his shoulder at Jared and Jensen who shared an equally confused look at the insult before all three laughed. “Man that kid has spunk, she’s gonna go far in this world.”

“If I don’t kill her first,” Jared mumbled and stood, letting his dress pants fall over his shoes. “Okay, I’m ready. How do I look?”

“Amazing, of course.” Jensen stepped toward him, taking his hand once more and grinning up at him. “Seriously, I’m so lucky to get to have the hottest date ever.”

“Ah, the Padalecki house, bringing you more romance than a Lifetime movie since-“

“Shut up Chad,” Jared and Jensen called in unison, still grinning at each other. Jared had a feeling it was going to be a long, likely wonderful, evening.

  


“All I’m saying is,” Chad called over the loud laughter filling the back of the limo, smacking Mike’s arm to get his attention, “one of us should have invited a girl! There is way too much testosterone in this limo. And way too much black.”

Jensen balled up a napkin and threw it across the limo at Chad, causing everyone to laugh once more. “If one of us invited a girl then we couldn’t be the gay-mobile, Chad.”

“That is not leaving this limo,” Chad growled, pointing his finger at Jensen as menacingly as he could manage.

It was quiet for a beat as everyone looked from Chad to Jensen, then they were all laughing again as Mike smacked Chad’s hand down. “Put your hand down fool, you’re not Christian, that threat doesn’t really work.”

“He does have a sort of domineering presence doesn’t he?” Chad sighed wistfully, slumping back on the limo seat.

Jensen was seriously regretting not having some gum or mints or something because he knew his breath had to reek. Stopping for dinner had been a great idea in theory but choosing an Italian place where every dish came with a surplus of garlic? Not his brightest moment. Though really, he was fairly certain it was Chad’s fault. As were most things in life.

“Will you dance with me when we get there?” Jared whispered against Jensen’s ear, his voice deep and quiet as his lips brushed just barely along Jensen’s skin.

Sucking in a quick breath of surprise, Jensen dropped his hand to Jared’s thigh and squeezed, barely tilting towards him. “You know I will.”

“On the slow songs too? Even though it’ll mean us basically cuddling in public?” Jared murmured through kisses, his lips moving constantly along the skin beneath Jensen’s ear.

Jensen’s stomach flipped and twisted, his heart stop-starting in surprise and pleasure. “Yeah, even though that.”

“And if I kissed you on the dance floor?” Jared caught Jensen’s ear lobe between his teeth and gently pulled out, causing Jensen’s eyes to flutter closed.

“I’d kiss you back,” Jensen whispered, trying not to moan even though it felt like his body was about to fly off the seat and send them both spinning out of control to the moon.

Jared’s fingers curved over Jensen’s jaw and turned him, their lips meeting a moment later. Something had to be said about the fact that Jared would kiss him even when his breath reeked of garlic and marinara sauce. Their tongues met in the middle, gently moving together and pressing forward then withdrawing, one always teasing the other.

Jensen gripped Jared’s thigh, his fingers sliding up along the muscle as he lost his battle to keep in a small moan and pressed his mouth harder against Jensen’s. Then the sound – or distinct lack of sound that was – had Jensen slowly pulling back and turning.

Along the bench sat Misha, Mike, and Chad – in that order – and all three wore identical slacked jaws and wide eyes. Made even more amusing by the red plaid suit Mike was wearing. There was even the hint of a flush on Misha’s cheeks and Jensen wondered if that was from embarrassment or something else. Then he wondered if he even wanted to know and decided that no, he’d rather not. Especially if he and Jared kissing turned any of their friends on, that would be weird.

“Uh, sorry,” Jensen mumbled his apology and slumped sideways against Jared’s chest, hiding his face in the boy’s next.

“You two are like walking, live action soft core porn,” Chad huffed and shifted on the seat.

“It was just a kiss!” Jared defended with a half laugh, wrapping his arm over Jensen’s back. “You three have to be all… perverted and stuff when I was just trying to give my boyfriend a sweet kiss before we got there.”

“Yeah, but _that_ was a bedroom kiss,” Misha pointed out and shook his head. “You know, like the way you kiss after you, you know.”

“God, you’re analyzing our kissing now?” Jensen sat back again and smirked at Misha. “You have a video camera in our room huh?”

“Shit, how did they find out?” Mike asked in a quick whisper, looking from Misha to Chad.

“I don’t know, but they only know about the one.” Misha played along, sounding just as mysterious as Mike had.

“Right there’s still the one in the bathroom,” Chad quickly added, not one to be left out on the teasing.

“Our sisters get dressed in those bathrooms!” Jared actually sounded a little dismayed at the idea, but a quick look over told him his boyfriend was playing along as well and Jensen was fairly certain he had the craziest friends in the entire world. Which he wouldn’t trade for anything so, whatever.

  


Mike hadn’t really considered going to prom. He’d figured it would mostly be lame, and well, he really didn’t like the idea of wearing a suit. So when Jared and Jensen had talked about going, Mike had mostly tuned them out. Then he saw the look in Misha’s eyes, all wide and uncertain, and Mike realized he wasn’t the only one that got to make the decision about going or not.

As it turned out, Misha hadn’t gone to his Junior prom and the idea of going to this one was surprisingly appealing. So Mike got dragged to prom and at least he was with his friends, that was the only perk. Well that and seeing Misha in a tux.

Mike wasn't necessarily worried about their presence at the prom - things had been pretty calm since the whole punch thing - but he thought there might be limits. Like, maybe the calm would change if he asked Misha to dance. Which, by the way, Mike found a complete and total double standard. How often did girls dance together and not draw any attention to themselves?

Regardless, Mike was going in over alert and cautious. It helped seeing the cop out front who undoubtedly was there to prevent drinking.

As they came to a stop in front of the gym Mike waited for Chad to climb out but the boy stayed in place. "I got you guys something," he said, unusually quiet.

"Why?" Jared asked, which was typical of his patience level.

Chad laughed and pulled two cards from his pocket. "Because of everything you have all done, you know. Come on, don't make me get all sentimental."

Mike took the offered card with a frown. Then, he put the pieces together and looked up in surprise. "Hotel rooms?"

“I’ve already talked to the appropriate parents and it’s all cool.” Chad shrugged, clearly pleased with himself then laughed. “Well, you know, they think you’re crashing at my place. Christian even vouched for you.”

“You lied to our parents?” Jensen’s eyebrows rose and he laughed, shaking his head. “No shame, Murray, absolutely no shame.”

“In my defense, I only lied to Mrs. P. Apparently you were planning on crashing at Jared’s anyway. And Mike I figured your parents wouldn’t care.” Chad shrugged then frowned, turning to Mike with slightly wide eyes. “I totally didn’t mean that to sound as mean as it did.”

“No, it’s true.” Mike laughed and slipped his key card into his pocket.

“What about my Grandma? And Calli?” Misha asked with a slight frown, leaning over Mike to peer at Chad.

“I told her the truth. Come on, Mike stays over there all the time and she leaves you guys alone, I figured she would like you to have a break,” Chad said with a soft smile, reaching over Mike to smack Misha’s chest. “’Sides, you don’t lie to Mrs. K. She knows _all_.”

“Are you going too?” Jared asked curiously, taking the key card from Jensen and slipping it into his pocket.

“Nah. Christian wouldn’t be able to go, too many kids around, and I’d rather be in bed with him.” Chad grinned then turned to push the door open, leaving them all to follow.

“Pod people?” Mike suggested, looking over at his boyfriend. “He is being unusually nice.”

“It’s best to just take it and run with it before he changes his mind.” Jared laughed and crouched up to head for the door.

Mike figured at least there was something worth looking forward to if this prom thing didn’t turn out so well. “Did you guys know armadillos can be housebroken?”

The group laughed as they piled out of the limo and Mike wasn’t too surprised to hear Jared exclaim that he wanted an armadillo of his own.

  


As Chad had expected, the prom was ridiculous and there was hardly anything good about being there. _Hardly_. The moment they entered the overly decorative, sparkling gym, Chad had scanned the people already there. Since Christian was in charge of the drama department he somehow got put on the prom committee as advisor and therefore had been at the gym since that morning, supervising the decorating.

Because of that, Chad hadn’t gotten to see his boyfriend all day and he knew he was going to be dressed up; Chad couldn’t wait to find him. He glanced over at his friends and they all waved him off, already knowing what he was thinking. Chad laughed and shook his head, smoothing hands down the front of his suit and licking at his teeth just in case some stray food remained there.

After navigating through a crowd of perfume saturated Juniors – all dressed in bright pinks, purples and yellows – Chad spotted Christian along the far wall. He looked gorgeous, even in the dim light. He wasn’t wearing a suit but his dress shirt was a deep black and soft looking. His slacks were too loose for Chad’s preferences but then, he’d prefer Christian naked.

Swallowing thickly, Chad tried to casually stroll across the gym, just in case anyone was paying him any attention. They had worked so hard at not being caught; it would suck to ruin it now.

Luckily, no one seemed to give a damn about Chad and he didn’t even have to stop as he weaved past more people. He could tell the moment Christian spotted him. The man’s eyes widened and he straightened up, running his hands over his thighs then up through his hair. All signs that Christian was turned on but struggling to fight it down.

“Mr. Kane,” Chad said softly as he approached, turning at the last moment to stare out at his dancing peers. “You look hot.” Chad spoke out of the corner of his mouth, hands swinging back and forth at his sides.

“You look amazingly gorgeous,” Christian whispered and Chad could feel his eyes slide over to him then back then over again. “Fuck I knew the tux would look good on you but…”

“Gotta stop talking that way or this night is gonna kill me,” Chad mumbled back and bit his lip, stepping away then turning to Christian. “You gotta clean up tonight?”

“No. Williams is taking the clean up shift since I did set up.” Christian smiled and looked beyond Chad, feigning disinterest. “Go hang out with your friends, dance or something. You can find me later.”

There was something like a promise in Christian’s words so Chad decided to obey him and smiled as he stepped back. “Yeah, okay. See you later.”

He hated leaving Christian but there was nothing new about that. Not having Christian at his side every single moment of every single day was just something Chad learned to live with. He wanted it so bad but it was never that easy. Truthfully, Chad had this thought that _this_ was how he would always be; he would always spend forever craving someone at his side.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Chad once more swerved his way through the crowd until he found the boys getting punch. Chad laughed softly and headed up to them, throwing his arms over Jensen’s and Mike’s shoulders. “Anyone spike the punch yet?”

“I’m not sure I want to see you drunk on the dance floor,” Jensen pointed out with a smirk and easily slid out from under Chad’s arm. “Your boy good?”

“He is.” Chad nodded and resisted the urge to look over to where Christian was standing, just in case. _God_ , he couldn’t wait to graduate and be done with the hiding thing.

Once everyone had punch they found a table in the back, mostly watching everyone come in and shamelessly judging them on their attire. Alright, maybe Chad was the only one doing that, but still. Some of the dress choices were horrible and Chad seriously couldn’t figure out why they’d been chosen.

The watching thing got old after a while and Chad could tell everyone was bored. Mike was tearing his napkin into shreds while Jared was snatched up the pieces, balled them up, and tried to see if he could throw them into someone’s cup at the other table. Finally Jensen stood and grabbed Jared’s hand, grinning down at him as he asked him to dance.

It didn’t take long for Mike and Misha to follow them to the dance floor and Chad sank back in his seat to watch. It was hard, in moments like these, to not to be jealous. After all, those boys could dance together, and Chad was completely happy for them but he wanted his Christian and it sucked that he couldn’t have _that_ with him.

Just as Chad’s mind was heading down a dark path to irritation and annoyance, four hands came up and clutched at his arms. Chad looked up sharply to find all four of his friends there, grinning and tugging him out of his chair and dragging him out to the dance floor.

“Let go of me,” Chad protested and tried to get free, though honestly not that hard. The song was fast paced and the boys started to dance around him, keeping him in the middle of the circle.

Laughing, Chad gave in to the rocking of the boys bodies and started to dance as well. He was surprised just how easy it was to lose himself in the mindlessness of it, the release of tension and the feeling that he was invincible right there in the middle of all his friends. Maybe it didn’t make the most sense, but Chad was really okay with that.

They danced through a series of fast songs, getting too hot in their suits but still smiling and laughing. Chad stepped away only when the tempo slowed, weaving through the swaying couples until he stepped free on the other side. Chad tilted his head to the side, watching as Jared and Jensen stepped together, Mike and Misha following suit. He could feel the eyes of teachers, likely making sure no one was reacting badly to the boys dancing, as they should.

“Having a good time?” Christian’s voice was deep and soft behind him, just barely audible over the music. “Don’t turn around, just listen.”

Chad had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Christian had to be all sneaky and hot, because that was his default or something. “Yes sir. Reporting for duty, sir.”

Christian laughed, a deep and soft chuckle that left just barely the brush of air along Chad’s neck. “Count to one hundred then sneak out the side door, head to my classroom. I’ll meet you there.”

All the air caught in Chad’s lungs and he dipped his head in a slow nod, tightening his fingers into fists. “Is this message going to self destruct in ten seconds?” He asked with a breathy laugh, trying not to step back into the warmth of Christian’s body.

There was no answer but Chad was fairly certain he heard the breathy response of Christian’s laugh before the man disappeared through the crowd. Chad began a slow count and stepped back, one slow step after another, looking around and attempting to be as casual as possible. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him and that was just fine in Chad’s book.

The moment he got to one hundred he slipped out the gym door, heading quickly down the hall. Just in case anyone was following him, Chad took the long way around to Christian’s classroom. The sharp thrill of nervous and anticipation heightened in Chad and he wet his lips, looking around the dark room.

“Christian?” Chad called softly, slowly walking further into the room and listening to the click of the door shutting behind him.

Just as he reached the teacher’s desk an arm slid around his middle and tugged him back and Chad sucked in a sharp breath. “Relax, it’s just me,” Christian breathed against his ear, a hand slipping under Chad’s suit jacket.

"Damn and I was expecting a hot date." Chad smirked as he turned in Christian's arms, completely on board with the idea of fooling around in the supply closet. The only people that would notice him missing would also know who he'd gone off with. But Christian stepped away as he pressed up to kiss the man and Chad frowned. "What? No one will know we're in here."

Christian shushed him and disappeared into the shadows of the classroom. Moments later soft music began to play, a song Chad didn't recognize and his frown deepened. Christian hadn't needed mood music before.

When the man stepped close again he wrapped his arms around Chad, slipping them under his jacket and began to move from side to side. It took Chad a few moments to realize what was happening and his eyes widened. “Are you _dancing_ with me?”

Christian laughed softly and released his hold on Chad, sliding his arms up onto the man’s shoulders. Then he was sliding into the touch once more and they were again moving slowly from side to side. “I saw you watching your friends dance. Seemed unfair you didn’t get a slow dance too.”

It was hardly the first time Christian did something sweet enough to make Chad’s teeth hurt but this would go down in the books as the most legendary.

At first Chad just shuffled his feet from side to side, feeling awkward and uncertain, his eyes fixed down on their feet. Then Christian pressed his palms flat on Chad’s back and pulled his forward until Chad had no choice but to lay his head on the man’s shoulders. It was easier than to relax into it, to sink against Christian’s warm body and let the music control their gentle movements back and forth.

“I love you,” Christian said into Chad’s hair, the words barely a whisper but sending a shudder of heat down Chad’s spine.

“I love you too,” Chad murmured and closed his eyes, a soft smile growing on his lips. Alright, he had to admit, coming to prom really hadn’t been so bad.

  


“My feet are _killing_ me,” Jared groaned as he dropped down in the seat, pulling his leg up onto his knee. “Seriously. I am going to die.”

Jensen snorted and ruffled Jared’s hair before taking the seat next to him, scooting it close so he could slump over onto Jared’s back. “I’m exhausted.”

“I have never danced this much in my life.” Jared frowned as he pulled his shoe off. Screw smelly socks, he needed those shoes _off_.

“Have you ever even danced before?” Mike asked as he and Misha joined them, setting four glasses of punch on the table.

“No. But still.” Pouting, Jared reached out for the glass and sipped, frowning at the watered down taste. “How long have we been dancing? And where’s Chad?”

“Forever. And one guess.” Misha jerked his head toward the door as Chad walked through it.

His lips were decidedly swollen, his suit rumpled and his hair out of place. But the grin that stretched Cheshire Cat like over Chad’s lips as he walked over to them was more telling than all those things. Jared’s mouth opened but he was careful not to dislodge his boyfriend who might actually be passed out on his back.

“Chad! Really? In the school?” Jared narrowed his gaze and when Chad gave him an innocent shrug, he scowled. “With everyone out here?”

“Relax. We just danced.” Chad pulled a chair over, dropping it between Jared and Mike and dropping into it.

Misha laughed and drained the last of his punch. “Oh yeah, cause that’s what we all look like. You know, after we’ve been _just dancing_ all night.”

“Well you know, there might have been a little-” Chad cut off when Christian stepped up to the table and they all looked up at him.

It was always kind of weird when he approached them as a group in a school setting. A lot of their weekends were spent hanging out with him and Chad at their place and Jared sort of saw him more as _Christian_ than Mr. Kane when he was around all his friends. English was a little tricky too, what with Jensen, Misha, and Mike, but at least Chad wasn’t there to complicate things too.

Now, Christian – Mr. Kane, whatever – cleared his throat and tapped on Jensen’s head, waking him. “Could you come with me for a few minutes?”

Jared frowned, turning in his seat to look as Jensen stood and gave him a puzzled look and then followed Mr. Kane – definitely not Christian in this case – away from the table.

“What’s that about?” Mike asked Chad as Jared simply watched, trying to decipher what might be going on from his boyfriend’s body language.

“I have no idea.” Chad really couldn’t have known because he sounded just as confused, maybe a little worried, and Jared looked toward him with a frown.

The announcement for the last dance of the night came over the speakers but there was no way Jared was going without Jensen. And well, he sort of lacked the ability to move but that was beside the point at the moment. They all just watched Mr. Kane talk to Jensen – who didn’t seem particularly upset but his shoulders were tense like he was focusing all his attention on what the teacher was saying – as the song played over the speakers.

It wasn’t until the song had stopped and the MC had called the night to a close that Jensen joined them once more. He was smiling but his steps slowed as he took in their clearly worried faces. “God, you guys look like someone died.”

“Did you get in trouble?” Jared asked, standing even though he was still clutching his shoe in one hand.

“In trouble?” Jensen pursed his lips in confusion then looked over his shoulder, laughing as he looked back. “Oh. What? Chri- Mr. Kane? Nah, he just wanted to talk about… my English paper.”

“At the Prom?” Misha’s eyebrow rose. He was voicing the incredulity they all felt because… _really_?

“Yeah, it was, you know.” Jensen shrugged and looked down at the ground. “Something I needed to have fixed by Monday.”

Jared knew that look; he got it whenever he was trying to convince his mom that they would actually be studying and not making out. Jensen was lying. Jared opened his mouth to call his boyfriend on it but one sharp look from Jensen had him snapping his jaw shut.

“Alright. Well uh, the limo then?” Jensen waved toward them, stepping quickly forward and hooking his arm through Jared’s. “I’ll tell you later,” he whispered and gave Jared a soft smile. “Just play along okay?”

“Okay…” Jared frowned, confused as they followed the other boys out of the cafeteria. He was still without one shoe, limping along on his poor abused feet and he seriously hoped that whatever hotel room Chad had gotten for them had a nice big bath that he and Jensen could climb into and soak for hours.

“Oh hey, Chad.” Jensen tugged them forward, forcing Jared to wince and pick up his pace as they reached the limo. “Christian wanted me to tell you that he got suckered into the first hour of clean up of the gym after all. He said, if you wanted you could come hang out with us in one of our rooms and he’d call you and come pick you up.”

The smile lingering on Chad’s lips vanished but he didn’t do any of the things Jared would have done, like tear up or something. Jared was maybe a little more sensitive than Chad, who was clearly content to just bury the emotion down, nod, and climb into the limo after Misha and Mike.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm before he could follow Chad, dropping his voice to a whisper. “What was up with Christian?” Jared looked around at the kids weaving around the limos as if any might want to listen in on their conversation.

“He’s got a hotel suite. He’s surprising Chad,” Jensen whispered quickly, grinning up at Jared. “We’re supposed to take him to our room, joke around with him, then dare him to randomly knock on a door and ask for a sock.”

“A sock?” Jared’s eyebrows rose but he couldn’t help grinning back at Jensen.

Jensen shrugged and laughed. “No clue. Come on, I’m ready to get this over with so I get you all to myself.”

The look on Jensen’s face was close to a leer and Jared laughed, shaking his head and climbing quickly in. He nearly fell straight forward on his head when Jensen slapped his ass though, thankfully Misha reached out and straightened him out. “God Jensen, kill me why don’t you?”

"Hey don't blame me for appreciating the goods." Jensen laughed as he climbed in after Jared and dropped into his lap.

  


It wasn't that Chad didn't appreciate Jared and Jensen keeping him company, but frankly he'd rather be waiting in the lobby. They kept giving each other these looks and lingering touches that made Chad all too aware what was going to happen when he left.

And they were playing truth or dare, which, lame. "God, I wish we had alcohol."

“Yeah that wouldn’t be so good,” Jared snorted and slumped against Jensen’s side, frowning when his suit pants bunched up as he shifted on the bed. “Can I take my pants off?”

“No,” Chad said at pretty much the exact same moment Jensen said, “yes,” and it made them all laugh. So that was something at least.

"Well how about a wager then?" Jared suggested with a smirk that made Chad a little nervous. "If you go knock on someone's door and ask them for a pair of socks, I'll keep my pants on the entire time you're here. If not, they're coming off."

"And I happen to know for a fact that tonight Jared is wearing Jersey briefs," Jensen added, his grin matching Jared's.

Chad groaned and shook his head. "That's cruel and unusual punishment."

There wasn’t really much of a choice in the matter. Even if he had known Jared his entire life, he had no desire to know how well endowed he was. "You two spend way too much time together," he noted when the boy's kept up their evil, mildly creepy matching smirks.

They laughed in unison as Chad stood and smoothed down his shirt. Rolling his eyes Chad slid a hand up through his hair and sighed. "I hope you both know that they reserve a special place in hell for people who make their friends do dumb shit."

This, of course, only caused the two of them to laugh even harder as they stood as well. They managed to stifle some of their noise when they moved out to the hallway and stared at the long line of rooms.

"So any room?" Chad asked, stepping toward the door beside theirs.

"No, wait." Jared held up his hand then dipped down to Jensen, whispering low enough so Chad couldn't hear.

The roll of his eyes was expected by that point and Chad shifted weight from foot to foot as the boys discussed. Or continued to evilly plot. Whichever.

"The suites!" Jared finally called out, bouncing down the hall to the elevator.

If the idea of doing this was embarrassing before, it was down right humiliating to imagine asking someone who could afford a suite for socks. "You do realize it's like, one in the morning right?" Chad said as they stepped into the elevator and Jared punched the eighth floor button.

"Oh." Jared paused then laughed. "Does that mean I get to take my pants off?"

Chad groaned, contemplating bashing his head into the faux wood paneling in time with the _always catchy_ elevator music. Or, making a break for the stairs on the eighth floor and waiting for Christian in the lobby.

Jared knew him too well clearly. The moment the doors opened he hooked his arm through Chad's and led the way out. Chad was ready to just knock on the nearest door and make a break for it but Jared apparently had other plans in mind.

He stopped halfway down the hallway and pointed to the door that had a do not disturb sign on the handle. "This one," he called happily, pushing Chad forward.

Chad stared at the sign on the handle for a few minutes then looked back over at Jared. "You're kidding right?"

To prove he wasn't - or maybe just to be an asshole - Jared hooked his thumb under his waistline and flicked the first button open.

Groaning, Chad shook his head and swallowed. This was stupid. He should just turn around and tell Jared he could take his damn pants off because whoever was on the other side of that door was going to _kill_ him. And just as he was about to do just that, the door of the hotel room opened. Chad stared at Jared and Jensen’s already retreating forms and silently cursed them before slowly turning back toward the room.

Chad’s jaw dropped at the sight of Christian, clad only in black briefs that left nothing to the imagination – not that Chad needed to imagine, but he appreciated the imagery. The shock of seeing Christian – here, in a hotel room, wearing practically nothing – had Chad simply staring, only dimly noting the chime of the elevator off in the distance.

Christian let him stare for at least a minute before he was laughing and shaking his head. "Not much is gonna happen if you don't come in."

That was enough to jump start Chad's brain and he nearly lunged forward, arms wrapping tight around Christian and their lips slammed hard together. The click of the door shutting vaguely registered with Chad before he was slammed up against it and a thick moan fell between them. His hands moved constantly over Christian's body, touching every inch of smooth muscle.

Just about the time he started getting dizzy and breathless Christian pulled back, biting kisses along Chad's neck. Chad dropped his head against the door, moaning low in his throat and arching up toward the man. “You planned all this huh?” He asked in a whisper, a hand tangling loosely in Christian’s thick mane of hair.

Christian chuckled against Chad’s throat, the noise vibrating over his smooth skin. “Yup,” Christian murmured, his hips rolling down against Chad’s.

“You little-” he started but Christian kissed away the rest of his words, pulling him from the door and across the room. Chad was mildly curious about the way the room looked but he'd have a chance to see later. Right then and there he was much more interested in Christian stripping him.

"God you looked so hot tonight. It practically killed me not to touch you every single moment," Christian muttered through kisses along Chad's chest.

Chad had never seen his boyfriend like this. Sure their sex life was plenty active but it was also always at home. They confined every aspect of their relationship to home and it seemed that tonight held a different _new_ to them.

"Almost over," Chad whispered, referring to his graduation that couldn't come soon enough in his eyes.

Christian groaned and tipped Chad back on the bed, dipping down to tug off his shoes and socks, with his pants quickly following.

Everywhere Christian's hands touched was like fire searing along his skin and Chad couldn't get enough. The hot pant of air moved up along Chad's thigh, his legs spreading automatically to give Christian more room to work.

Then Christian was pulling back, flipping Chad onto his stomach before he could protest the loss. Christian dug fingers into his ass, spreading the flesh apart and kneading each cheek.  
Chad felt like he was on overload, like Christian might make him come just by teasing alone.

Then everything sharpened and narrowed down to the first drag of wet heat over his hole.

"Jesus Christ," Chad gasped, almost bucking back off the bed but Christian held him down. Before Chad could catch his breath Christian was there again, swiping broad strokes over him that sent shivers up his spine.

It was too much and not enough and Chad had no idea how he didn't lose it the moment Christian slid his first finger in. With each inch he slid forward his tongue slicked the way until Chad was writhing and twisting and nearly begging for more. It would never before enough for him, that Chad was certain of.

It felt like hours had passed before Christian pulled back, the loss radiating deep in Chad and bringing a whimper to his lips. Once more Christian was moving him, flipping him onto his back then dropping him down on the bed. But before he could slide between Chad's legs, Chad spoke, "I wanna ride you."

Christian groaned and dropped back onto his back, hand rubbing along his face. “God you’re fucking hot.”

“I know.” Chad smirked and slid across the bed; straddling Christian’s hips and gently rocking back to rub up against Christian’s arousal. He had no idea when Christian had put a condom on and lubed up but then, he’d been so lost in sensations he hadn’t been aware of very much.

He lined himself up and took Christian in slowly not necessarily because he had to but more because he knew it would drive the man crazy. Christian's nails scraped down over his thighs, his hips driving up for more as Chad kept up his torturously slow pace. Then he was flush with Christian's hips, so full it was maddening.

Collapsing down onto Christian’s chest, Chad kissed the man deeply, allowing his body time to adjust to the thick heat stretching him open. Their tongues tangled together as Chad’s body slowly began to rock, up and out, back down and so full all over again. His thighs were already shaking, a damp sweat beginning to glisten on his skin.

Pulling back from the kiss, Chad dug his knees into the mattress and planted his hands on Christian’s chest, using the leverage to quicken the downward glide of their bodies together. His spine arched as his head fell back, a long moan pulling from him. Christian grasped Chad’s hips; lifting him and pushing him back down.

“Fuck, Chad,” Christian moaned and thrust up into Chad, driving deep and hitting that spot in him that made sparks dance across his nerves.

It was the brush of fingers over his cock, curling and stroking in time with the thrusts that finally sent Chad over the edge. He slammed hard down onto Christian and his body tightened with his release.

Beneath him Christian stilled as well, gripping him tightly as he rode out the waves of his own climax. Chad collapsed down onto his lover, scrunching his face up slightly at the still warm come that squelched between them. He panted into Christian’s neck, shuddering in the rippling shockwaves.

Chad wasn’t sure he could actually move again on his own but Christian helped him out, gently pulling him off and rolling Chad to the side. He pressed a soft kiss to Chad’s temple before rolling off the bed, disappearing from his limited line of sight. The most Chad managed was rolling onto his back, splaying starfish style on top of the plush hotel blanket. Apparently suites really were nicer than the regular rooms.

“You alive over there?” Christian asked softly as he returned to the bedside, stooping down to gently wipe Chad clean.

“Just barely,” Chad murmured sleepily, lifting his hand and dropping it on Christian’s arm. “Best surprise ever.”

“Mmhmm,” Christian hummed in agreement and dropped the rag to the side, rolling over to turn the lamp off beside the bed. He tucked them both under the blanket, sliding up to Chad’s side with a gentle kiss.

“How are you so amazing?” Chad couldn’t help asking because if there was one thing he’d learned from that night, it was that his boyfriend was pretty much the best thing in the entire world.

“I try to start each morning with a nice big bowl of Wheaties. Must be that.” Christian chuckled quietly, tightening his arm around Chad’s middle.

Rolling his eyes, Chad smiled fondly at the man and snuggling in closer. “Yeah, it’s probably that.”


End file.
